The Adventures of Lily, the Marauders, and Snape
by BellatrixRules
Summary: This is the story of Lily, James, the Marauders and Snape. It starts the moment Lily meets James on the train, and it ends when Lily dies. This story is dedicated to Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald who all died before they reached the age of 40. :(
1. Start of First Year

_**I do not own HP.**_

**Year One, September**

Lily's POV

The moment I first saw him, I was amazed at how handsome and good-looking he was, and I had an instant crush on him but I didn't say, since Sev didn't seem to like him much when we began to talk to him and Sev was my best friend. So I acted cool and normal while I opened the compartment door where two boys were sitting. I didn't say much to either boy but spent most of my time sneakily looking at the shorter one, the one I had a tiny crush on, who was called James Potter. Near the end of the conversation, I joined in the conversation and decided that Potter was a very stupid, arrogant boy who was too rich for his own good. Before I knew it, I had stood up and announced to Sev that we weren't going to stay any longer.

I marched outside and slammed the compartment door behind me, sticking my tongue out at Potter and his new friend Sirius Black. Sev and I walked around trying to find an empty compartment. There appeared to be no compartments that had spare seats except for one with a couple of people inside, snogging. The boy had rather long white-blond hair and the girl was also a blond and they both had to be at least five years older than us.

"Do you mind?" I asked timidly when they had finished snogging. "There's nowhere else to sit."

"OK," the boy said.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Sev said brightly. "I'm Severus Snape."

"Lucius Malfoy," the boy said, shaking Sev's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Narcissa Black. And you?" he added to me.

"Lily Evans," I said brightly.

"Oh," Narcissa said. "Anyway, I was just saying that Bella bought me this super expensive necklace made of sapphires and diamonds when I was five, but stupid Sirie went and ate it up. I hate my stupid cousin Sirius, cos if he hadn't eaten it I would have been wearing it at the Christmas Ball last year. And Mum and Dad and Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion expect me to look after him, but why can't Dromeda do that – I mean she's in her last years! I don't need to be messing around looking after stupid necklace-eating cousins!"

"Right," Lucius said. "So what house do you two want to be in?"

"Slytherin," Sev replied immediately.

"Well, all houses seem nice, but if Sev is Slytherin, I'd want to be Slytherin too…" I muttered.

"What blood status are you?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.

"I'm Mug -" I began, but Sev interrupted urgently.

"She's half-blood," Sev said quickly. "Her mum is pure-blood but father's a Muggle."

"No," I snapped. "Both my parents are Muggles."

Narcissa gasped, while Lucius glared at me as if I had done something horrible.

"She's a Mudblood! Severus, how can you bear being friends with a Mudblood?" Lucius smirked.

"I – I didn't know she was a Mudblood," Sev said nervously. "I – I certainly don't want to be friends with her now.

My eyes filled up with tears as I ran out of the compartment and down the corridor. There was a compartment with smaller kids like me so I wiped my tears of my face, checked that I wasn't crying and went in.

"Can I sit here, I'm really sorry," I mumbled.

"Yeah, sure," a small girl with a pretty face said.

"God, she looks like she's been crying," a fat boy said.

"Yeah," said a very tired and scarred boy.

"It was because my friend Severus said he didn't want to be friends anymore," I said quietly.

"Aw," another girl said. "Come here, sit with me, sweetie. Do you want to be a Gryffindor?"

I nodded, since I thought it sounded the best out of the four, though I didn't tell Sev.

"Then you're one of us!" a girl with cute blond plaits said. "We all want to be Gryffindor."

"Yeah!" a tall boy, wearing a geekish shirt and tie, said happily.

"I'm Alice," the small girl said. "The tall one," she said with a girlish giggle, "is Frank Longbottom."

"I'm Remus Lupin," said the tired looking one.

"Peter Pettigrew," the fat one said.

"Mary McDonald," the blonde girl said.

"And Marlene McKinnon," the last girl said. "And you?"

"Lily," I said. "Lily Evans."

Cheered up by having so many friends, I happily talked and chatted throughout the whole journey.

"Guys, we should go somewhere else to change into school robes," Frank said. "I'm not changing with the girls. And I need to get this sweater off. Mum keeps making me wear clothes which make me look like a geek."

"Any empty compartments, Lily?" Peter asked.

"Well, there is a compartment with two first year boys…" I said.

The boys trampled out of the compartment to change with James and Sirius. I started to change into my robes. I felt wonderful in clothes that actually made me feel really belonging in the wizarding world.

The rain splashed onto the railway platform as we got outside the train. "Firs' years this way!" yelled a voice somewhere and I realized that the voice was from a huge man with a lamp. About forty kids followed him and I saw Sev saying goodbye to Malfoy and Narcissa. He ran over to me.

"Since you don't want to be friends with me, I suggest you go away," I said coldly.

"Lil, you don't need to be so angry!" Sev said. "I just wanted to see what the Hogwarts people were like! Of course I want to be friends with you!"

"Oh!" I said, and hugged him.

We'd got onto boats and were now rowing towards our new school. I could see it now, as lightning flashed across the castle. I was amazed by it and gaped at it. Sev too was amazed by it.

When we got to the castle, we were taken to a room where a teacher called Professor McGonagall explained about houses and house points. I was nervous; how were they going to sort us into houses?

They led us into a huge hall where hundreds of students stared at us. On the stool was a very old hat with a mouth and eyes. It sang a song to everyone and everyone clapped and then McGonagall explained that she would read out our names.

"_Black, Sirius_!" she called.

Sirius went up nervously to the hat.

"Ah, well, there's very good brains, very good, yet a lot of courage. But I think that the Black family are going to be most displeased… Gryffindor!"

Sirius looked very pleased as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Narcissa looked very confused and cross.

"_Evans, Lily_!" she called after a few other names.

I went up very nervously.

"Well, well, well, you have the urge to prove that you are a bright young witch," the Hat said inside my head. "A lot of bravery, too…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and I walked over happily, glancing at Sev's unhappy face. I sat down next to Sirius.

There was a long list of people I did not know.

Then she called out, "_Longbottom, Frank_!"

He sat down on the chair. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Lupin, Remus_!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_McDonald, Mary_!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Marlene McKinnon_!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Pettigrew, Peter_!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Potter, James_!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran down to the table and sat down beside me.

"_Prewett, Alice_!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Snape, Severus_!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

He glanced at me and went to the table on the other side of the hall. I blinked my tears away; we would not be in the same house as each other and we wouldn't be together for seven years.

Dumbledore, the headmaster, did his speech, then the food magically appeared and we began to eat. The food was wonderful and I chatted to Alice and Marlene, who were near me.

After the feast, we followed the prefects to the Gryffindor Tower and I went to my dormitory with my roomies, Marlene, Mary, Alice and another girl who I never talked to.

After agreeing with myself to talk to Sev tomorrow about whether or not our friendship would work, I tucked myself in my four poster bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! I would be eternally grateful if you gave up a few seconds of your time to write a few words (amazing, rubbish, good, bad, etc.) Thanks! **

"Wake up, Lily!" A voice screeched. "WAKE UP!" I felt powerful hands grab my duvet and yank it off me. I felt cold air on my skin and shuddered.

"Mum!" I mumbled. I heard three people giggling. Confused, I mumbled, "What the hell, Mum?"

They giggled harder. I flung open my eyes and the first thing I saw was me, lying in a huge four poster bed. I looked forward and saw three girls sitting on my bed: one short and pretty; one tall and dark haired; and one cute and blonde.

Everything came back to me. I was in my new school, which happened to be a magic school! I sat up excitedly. Today was my first day of lessons!

"When's breakfast?" I asked.

"Five minutes, sweetie," giggled Marlene, twirling her dark hair around with her fingers.

"You'd better get dressed," Alice said, hopping off my bed.

"Oh no," I said, getting out of bed and dressing myself into my school robes.

All four of us trampled downstairs to the common room. Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter were sitting on the chairs by the fireplace, talking in hushed voices.

"Don't we have to go to breakfast?" I said loudly to the boys.

"Sure, sweet thing," Potter said, pulling me onto his lap.

"James, we're eleven!" I shrieked, standing up and stomping out of the common room crossly.

Marley (Marlene), May (Mary) and Ally (Alice) followed me. Potter and new circle of friends followed us after that. We got to the Great Hall. Most of the school was already there so we managed to find somewhere to sit and I stuffed myself full with croissants and sausages because the food was so delicious.

I saw Potter and his friends enter the hall. Potter squeezed in between me and Marley and put his arm around me.

"So, Lily," he said. "Are you always so pretty? Yesterday you weren't so pretty. Or maybe that's cos your pal that git Snape was there."

"SHUT UP!" I snapped, yanking his arm off me and shoving him off his seat. "Go away Potter."

"Hey, Evans!" Potter yelped. "Since when did you call me Potter?"

"Since now," I snapped. "Go away, Potter, or I'll snap your arm."

He slouched away, glaring at me. I carried on eating a croissant.

"Oi! Timetables!" yelled two seventh year boys.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett," Ally said, rolling her eyes. "My annoying cousins. My only cousins, well, except for Molly, but she's eleven years older than me, married and has got two kids."

The timetables were passed down the long Gryffindor table. I glanced at mine.

"Potions after breakfast, with the Slytherin first years," I said to Ally and Marley.

I looked at Sev, who was sitting, staring at me sadly from the other end of the hall. I smiled at him.

"Anyway," I said suddenly, "then we've got Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Then Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.."

"And tomorrow's Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, Lunch, and then Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Dinner." Ally said.

"OK," Marley said, cheerfully. "Then, let's go to Potions! Mary's gone already, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," I said, glancing at Sev again.

We went down to the dungeons, but by the time we'd got there, we were ten minutes late.

"Sit down, sit down," the really extremely fat teacher said to us three. "There's still three – no, five students left. We'll wait a bit longer."

I sat down with no one beside me. Marley was about to sit next to me when I said, "Sorry, I'm sitting next to Sev. Why don't you sit next to Ally?"

But Ally was sitting next to Frankie Longbottom. Marley went to sit next to May.

For ten more minutes we had to wait before the teacher had to start.

"Hello, everybody, I am Professor Horace Slughorn. Potions is a very difficult subject, only those who have the true talent of Potion-making can make proper potions, as potions won't work only if they are perfect. It's my job to get you as far as I can in Potions -"

The dungeon door burst open suddenly. Potter, Black, Peter and Remus ran into the classroom.

"We're so sorry we're late, Professor," Remus cried.

"We got lost," Peter said.

"No, we didn't, Peter," Potter said with a mischievous grin. "It isn't good to lie."

"Yeah, Peter," Black grinned.

"Just sit down, boys," snapped Slughorn. "Now… who still hasn't got here?"

"Snape, sir," Avery said.

"OK," Slughorn said. "Anyway, it's my job to get you as far as I can in Potions –"

The door burst open again. Slughorn glared at Sev as he came in.

"Sorry, sir," Sev mumbled.

"Why were you late?" snapped Slughorn.

"Potter, sir," Sev muttered. "Potter and Black hexed me so I had boils all over my face. I had to go to Poppy and she cleaned me up."

"I think you are lying," sneered Slughorn. "Miss Pomfrey could not have cleaned you up so quickly. Ten points from… er…"

"Slytherin," Sev mumbled.

"Slytherin! I've never been so ashamed of a boy in my own house!" Slughorn said.

Sev glared at Potter and Black and sat down beside me.

"As I was saying, it's my job to get you as far as I can in Potions. Many of you will not have the talent, but I am sure some in this class will."

He smiled now. "So! Now I would like you to open your books to page twenty two, the simple sleeping potion and brew it please… whoever's potion is the best wins a huge bar of Honeyduke's chocolate."

"Hey, Flower Petal," Sev said casually to me.

"Hey, Half-Blood Prince," I said to him.

We burst out laughing. "I even wrote it in all my books," Sev said to me. He gave me his potions book and it said: _This is the property of the Half-Blood Prince_.

"I won't write Flower Petal on mine. If I lose it people won't know whose it is," I said to him.

"Well, I won't lose it. I'll keep it for ever and ever," he said crossly and we both turned to page twenty two.

"I looked at all the potions on the summer holiday, and I have to admit I tried a few," he whispered to me. "It's better when you stir it clockwise seven times and anticlockwise once instead of clockwise eight times."

"I'll try it," I said, glancing at Sev's book which already looked messy with the amount of notes he had written.

"I just want to be a good potions maker," he said.

"Er, Sev," I said. "We still are friends, right? No matter what happens?"

"Yep. Always together," he agreed.

"No matter what," I repeated.

"No matter what," he agreed.

We spat on our hands and shook them.

oOo

"Time's up," cried Slughorn. "Now, we'll see who the winner is!"

He went around the class, glancing at the colour of each potion, sniffing each one. He said Potter's was brilliant, Black's was wonderful, Frankie's was very good, Ally's was good, May's was awful, Marley's was average, Remus's was alright, Peter's was disastrous, but when he came to mine he whooped with joy and with Sev's he said it was lovely. He narrowed it down to me, Sev, Potter and Black's potions that were the best. He said he could not decide so he got broke the piece of chocolate into four pieces and said that he had not thought that he would have such a talented class, but glared at Peter and May.

The bell rung and I said bye to Sev and packed up my stuff with my three best friends.

"Why do you hang out with that git?" Marley asked me.

"He is pretty brainy," May sighed.

"But he's a Slytherin!" said Ally. "But – oh I had such a good lesson! Frankie was talking about his awful mother who is really strict and mean and how he is really scared of her and is dreading the holidays when he has to go back but I – I invited him to my house for Christmas and oh god – he said YES!"

We went to the Transfiguration classroom with the rest of the Gryffindors. McGonagall was there and it turned out that she taught Transfiguration.

We had a fun lesson when we were taught how to turn beetles into paperclips and I was the only one who succeeded and I was very proud of myself.

After Herbology we went to dinner and then back to our common room. We were very tired and we took the seats near the fire. Potter, Black, Remus, Peter and Frankie came in.

"We've decided to tell you lot and Frankie about the gang we're starting up," Potter said to us girls very quietly.

"Frankie doesn't want to join," Remus said.

"And we don't want you girls to be in it either," Peter said.

"Cos it's a boy's gang," added Potter.

"So it's just Jamie, Remie, Pete and me," Black said.

"And we're calling it the Marauders," Potter said.

"And since we're really prankish, when we do pranks we'll always have a note saying that the Marauders did it so other people won't get blamed and we won't get blamed cos no one will know who the Marauders are," Black said.

"And why are you telling us this?" Marley asked.

"Cos you're bound to guess it's us cos you're our friends," Remus said.

"So we'll tell you now: when we start pranking, don't tell the teachers that we're the Marauders," Potter said.

"Don't tell anyone," Black said.

"Especially that git Snape," Potter said.

"Snivellus," sniggered Black.

Potter and Black laughed loudly and they went to their dormitory. Peter and Remus followed them but I grabbed their robes from the back and pulled them back.

"Why?" I screamed, making several heads turn towards us.

"Huh?" Peter said.

"You seemed rather decent on the train but why?!" I yelled. "Why did you have to be friends with Potter and Black? They're the worst type of people; they're the biggest bastards I've ever seen!"

"Lily!" Ally said.

"Huh?" Peter said.

"You're such a doofus!" I screamed. I punched Peter hard in the face but after I did it I instantly felt bad. He clutched his face and cried a tiny bit.

"Lily!" Marley said.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm really sorry, Pete."

He ran upstairs to his dorm. I looked at the floor, not wanting to see the faces staring at me as if I was dangerous.

"Jamie and Sirie aren't that bad, honestly," Remus said quietly to me.

"Yes they are!" I said. "They're always barging into class late, hexing people they don't like, and Potter's always flirting with me although we're only eleven…"

"That's judging unfairly," Remus said. "We've only had three lessons and we only came late in two of them, they only hexed Snape and no one else and you never know that Potter will flirt with you tomorrow."

There was a short silence. "You're a really nice person, Remus. You find a good thing in everyone. I just think that Potter and Black don't deserve such a good friend."

There were tears of happiness in Remus's eyes. "Good-goodnight," he mumbled and he ran upstairs.

"Why does Remus think he's such a bad person?" I asked Marley as we went upstairs.

"No idea," she said.

We got up to our dorm and I changed into my pyjamas, went to bed and fell asleep.

**James's POV**

I went up the staircase, laughing with Sirie. I heard Evans screaming and shouting and the noise from the common room quieten down as the Gryffindors listened to what she was saying.

"_Why did you have to be friends with Potter and Black? They're the worst type of people; they're the biggest bastards I've ever seen!"_

My heart stopped beating. So. This was what the girl I had a crush on thought of me and Sirie. We both stopped laughing.

To her, we were bastards. To her we were the worst type of people. But why?

I changed and got into bed. "Goodnight," I mumbled.

"Night," Sirie said. The lights were turned off and I lay listening to her screaming. There was a thump, a squeal and a few seconds later I heard thumping footsteps and the door burst open. In the doorway stood fat little Peter, with tears running down his face and a huge purple bruise on his face.

"Pete!" I exclaimed, as the lights turned on. "What happened?"

"Gosh, Peter!" Sirie said. "Did someone punch you?"

"Lily, it was…Lily Evans," he sobbed. "She was cross me and Remus had become friends with you two…"

"Did she punch Remie too?" Sirie asked.

"N-no," he wept. "After she explained why she was cross, I said, "huh?" and she said I was a doofus and she punched me…"

He broke down and cried and cried no matter what we said or did to comfort him. After a bit, Remus came upstairs crying.

"Oh, god, Remie," I exclaimed. "Did she kick you? Or did she punch you?"

"No!" he cried. "She said I was a good person…"

"What the hell? She punches Peter saying he's a doofus and then she goes and says you're a good person!" Sirie exclaimed.

Me and Sirie burst out laughing and did not stop till Peter and Remus were in bed and the lights were out.

"Lily's a weird person," Sirius said as we got into bed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I lay down, yawned and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those lovely reviews!**

**James's POV**

_I am sitting on a couch, cradling a beautiful baby. He has messy black hair exactly like mine and lovely green eyes. I look next to me, and to my surprise, I see a grown up Lily Evans, smiling at me. I blink at her and she laughs. I feel glasses on my face and I see in the mirror that I am an adult and I am really, extremely handsome. I smile at Lily and she conjures up a milk bottle and I feed the tiny boy the milk with the bottle. I look around the walls; there are photographs of Lily in her wedding dress and me beside her, waving, in a black suit. In some of them there is a grown up Sirius as a best man. There are also photos of the baby boy, me and Lily. _

I woke up with a start. The boys in my dorm are all chatting loudly.

"Oi, Jamie!" Sirie yelled. "Are you awake?"

"Why were you chatting so loudly?" I said angrily. "I was sleeping and dreaming the most amazing dream!"

"It's almost DADA!" squeaked Peter.

"You missed breakfast!" laughed Remus.

"Oh, gosh, did you get me something to eat?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, might have sat on it, but oh well," Peter said, handing me a squashed croissant.

I dressed into my robes and we went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I sat down next to Sirie as usual. The teacher entered. She was very old and wore magenta robes.

"My name is Professor Galatea Merrythought, I am your new DADA teacher," she mumbled. "I've decided to come back to Hogwarts although I left almost thirty years ago, because I had taught for almost fifty years.

"Now," she said walking with much difficulty across the room, "In this class you'll learn how to defend yourself against all evil and dark people and creatures. So! I'd like to teach you how to duel! Bow, then count to three and hit your partner with a hex, a curse, anything! I'd like to see how much you know about duelling. And the defence spell is _Protego._"

She sat down on a chair. I turned to Sirie. "OK, bow," I said.

We bowed. "ONE…TWO…THREE…" Sirie said.

"_Avis_! _Oppugno_!" I yelled, as a flock of birds attacked him.

"Aaaaah!" Sirie screamed. "_Densaugeo!_"

"_Protego_!" I roared. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_! _Petrificus Totalus_!" he yelled.

I had said half of _Protego_ when the spell hit me. I was frozen and I fell back onto the ground but it did not hurt. I felt really extremely numb. Sirius roared with laughter.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" Sirius said pointing at me. I was lifted onto the shelf but I could do nothing about it except be silent and still as I was moved. It was only when I was on the shelf that I could move again. I looked down. The rest of the class, most of which did not know about many hexes, had stopped and was staring at Sirius and me. I jumped down from the shelf.

"_Rictusempra_!" I yelled.

"_Protego_!" Sirius screamed. "_Serpensortia_! My mum taught me that one."

A snake burst out of his wand and was coming towards me. I squealed.

"_Reducto_!" I yelled at the snake and it exploded. "_Eat slugs_!"

Sirius screamed as a huge slug fell out of his mouth. "Yuck!" screamed Marlene McKinnon, one of Evan's best friends.

"That's disgusting," laughed Evans.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius screamed as another slug burst out of his mouth.

"_Protego_!" I shouted. "_Tarantallegra_!"

Sirius's legs began to dance. "_Finite Incantatem_!" he mumbled as a slug dropped out of his mouth. He stopped dancing. "_Furnunculus_!" he yelled.

"Aaaah!" I squealed as boils went all over my face. I could see Snivellus smirking in the crowd; we had hit him with this spell yesterday before potions.

"Enough, enough," purred Merrythought, pushing through the crowd of first years. "Well done, I've never seen such wonderful first year dueling boys in my fifty years! Mr Potter, please go to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Miss Pomfrey will clean you up. And you, Mr Black, go with him, maybe Miss Pomfrey can find a cure for slugs. Now class, they started off beautifully with a good polite bow…"

Me and Sirius burst into the corridor.

"Wasn't that bloody brilliant?" Sirie exclaimed, as a smaller slug fell out of his mouth.

"Yeah," I said rubbing an especially big boil on my face.

"Sorry about the boils," he mumbled.

"Sorry about the slugs," I said.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When we got to the hospital wing a rather pretty girl who couldn't be older than twenty was there, tidying the beds. She was surprised when she saw us.

"Now, how did you get boils on your face? And how did you start vomiting slugs?" she asked.

I pointed at Sirius and Sirius pointed at me.

"Ah," she said. "Got yourselves into a nasty duel, boys?"

We grinned. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm Poppy Pomfrey. Old nurse won't be here much longer, I'm afraid. Getting to a very old age, she is, so I'm gonna take over her when she goes, but right now I'm just learning to be a nurse, taking over while she's ill. But frankly she's ill all the time so I'm always gonna be here," she said.

She put this weird cream all over my face and told me to lie down while they start to disappear. She told Sirius to drink this weird potion thing that was in a bottle. He spat it out when he drank a mouthful but ended up drinking all of it cos he wanted to get rid of the slugs so badly. Then we went back to DADA. We opened the door.

Merrythought was talking. "Ah, Potter and Black. Do you two want to demonstrate?"

"No," I snapped.

"Yeah, demonstrating's for geeks," Sirius sneered.

"And dorks," I added.

"And nerds," he said.

We burst out laughing. Merrythought glared at us two.

"Alright, who wants to demonstrate?" Evans and Snivellus put their hands up.

"Evans and Snivellus are nerds," Sirius whispered to me.

"Evans isn't but Snivellus is," I said.

"You're just saying that coz you've got a big, really obvious crush on her," he giggled.

I blushed. "You do too," I said after a moment's hesitation. "You have a crush on her."

Sirius stopped laughing. "That's true. I do have a crush on her. But it's not that big. And I don't show it that much. She's just so pretty."

"Remie has a crush on her too," I said. "Remember? When she said he was a nice person, he was crying with happiness!"

Evans and the greasy haired git walked into the center of the crowd.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I chanted. Everyone else chanted this too. Evans looked determined and brave while Snape looked really sly and creepy.

They bowed.

"_Impendimenta_!" Snape yelled.

"_Protego! Incarcerous_!" Evans shouted.

"_Protego! Incendio_!" Snape yelled. A ball of fire erupted from his wand.

"_Aguamenti_!" Lily screamed. A jet of water spurted out of her wand and hit the fire and Snape.

"Oooh, he looks like he's wet his pants," I sniggered and Sirius roared with laughter. The jet of water only hit Snape near his butt so he had a wet spot.

The bell rang. Snape, embarrassed tried to wipe his trousers so it didn't look like he had wet his pants as we walked out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the brill reviews!**

**October, 1****st**** year.**

**Severus's POV**

After DADA, one day in October, I went off with Avery and Mulciber towards the Slytherin tower.

Avery and Mulciber weren't nearly as nice as Lily Evans, my best friend and my crush but no one else in Slytherin wanted to be friends with "a half blood kid who doesn't wash" so they had to do.

"You know, I can't believe Sev is friends with that red-head Gryffindor," said Avery loudly.

"I heard that she's a Mudblood!" Mulciber yelled. The other Slytherins roared with laughter.

"He's best friends with a MUDBLOOD!" roared Avery. Everyone gasped. And then everyone laughed at me and would not stop.

"Shut UP!" I yelled.

"Ooooh!" said the Slytherins.

"Do you deny being friends with the Mudblood?" Mulciber asked.

"Ooooh!" the other Slytherins said.

"Will you stop doing that?" I snapped.

"Ooooh!" Avery said. "Temper, temper!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well? Do you deny it?" Mulciber asked again.

"She isn't a Mudblood," I said.

"Yes she is, Malfoy told me," Avery said to me.

"Fine then she is. I've said it. Evans is a stinking Mudblood," I said crossly.

oOo

**Marlene's POV **

I watched the Slytherins walk out of the DADA classroom.

"Someone's taken my fuckin' bag!" I groaned. "I put it right here…"

"Mulciber's left his bag here," Alice said. "Maybe he took your bag by mistake."

"How dumb can these Slytherins get?" I sniggered. "I'll go and yell at him and get my bag."

I snatched up Mulciber's bag and went down the corridor, hoping I might find the Slytherin gang somewhere. I knew that the Slytherin common room had to be somewhere around the dungeons… I was lurking around a corridor when I heard Snape's voice say, "Fine then, she is. I've said it. Evans is a stinking Mudblood."

I dropped the bag in shock. Lily's best friend had just called her a Mudblood, the rudest word you could call someone. I picked it up again, shaking with anger and I skidded around the corner, red-faced.

"Mulciber, your bag," I said angrily. "Where's mine?"

He blushed and handed over my bag, which was the same as his, except mine was a lighter shade of brown.

"And Snivellus," I said, using the name James and Sirius used to call him. "Watch your mouth. I'll be telling Lily what you just said about her."

I turned around and stomped down the corridor.

"Oi, McKinnon!" Snape shouted. He ran after me. "Look, please don't! I just really-"

"I'd cut your face up if I were you," I said to him.

"Look, I just really like her and-" he began.

"Snivellus," I said very seriously. I pulled out my wand. "_EAT SLUGS!_"

"Argh!" he screamed. I ran down the corridor, laughing as I heard slugs coming out of that rotten mouth of his.

I ran the whole way to the common room, giggling. When I got in, I quickly found Lily, Alice and Mary by the fire.

"Oh, hey Lily," I said. "Snape called you a you-know-what."

Alice gasped. Mary and Lily looked slightly confused.

"A mu-mud-blood...?"she whispered, looking rather angry.

"Ya. Almost shouted it," I said solemnly.

"He did not," Lily said crossly.

"I promise you, he did," I said.

"He didn't. He wouldn't have. You're just saying that because you think Potter's a better person than Sev, but HE'S NOT!" she screamed.

"Lily, honestly, Snape did-" I began.

"LIAR!" she screamed. "YOU'RE A LIAR!"

She stood up, knocking three bottles of butterbeer off the table in her anger.

"Marlene McKinnon," she said, trembling with anger, "you _are_ a LIAR!"

With that, she ran off into our dorm, sobbing.

"Honestly, she got worked up about THAT," Mary said, shaking her head.

"When it comes to James and Snape, she really gets worked up," Alice said.

"We were just talking about James just now," Mary said. "She was kinda shaking with anger. We were talking about Jamie, there." She pointed at James who was talking very quietly to Remus, Sirius and Peter. "We were just saying how James is such an awesome guy – like how he's so amazing at hexes and spells…"

"And – WHAM!" Alice said, grinning. "It was like we were talking to a rocket that was about to take off!"

"I don't get it," Mary said. "Why does she get so worked up about James?"

"It's because of Snape," I said downheartedly. "I wish she had never met him."

"She and James would be a cute couple," Alice said.

"But Sirius is hotter!" Mary giggled.

I nodded. I didn't mention my crush on Sirius.

"It's almost History of Magic," I said, changing the subject.

"Ya," Alice said.

We all stood up. I walked over to the boys.

I heard James saying, "Let's do something nice, like fireworks at dinner."

"Oh!" Sirius said pointing at me. All the boys turned. Remus looked a bit sad. Sirius looked a tiny bit sad too. James was totally cheerful.

"Oooh, where's Evans?" he said. "Hanging out in the Slytherin common room with Snivellus?"

"No," I said. "She's crying in our dorm."

"She's cross, cos Marlene told her that Snape said that she was a you-know-what," Alice said.

The boys gasped. "I'll go and cheer her up," James said, looking rather alarmed.

He messed up his hair with his hands and went up to the girls dormitories.

"Well, boys," I said grinning. "It's almost History of Magic."

"OK, sweetie," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Er – Sirius?" I said nervously. "Why did you just call me sweetie?"

"I mean – do you, er, wanna go with me to the Christmas ball if we're allowed to go? It won't be like eleven year olds dancing cos we're both twelve…" he asked looking hopeful.

I was trembling with excitement. "Yes! Yes I do!"

I jumped up and down with excitement and hugged him.

"Yess!" he said looking very happy. "I managed to get a date!" he said to Remus and Peter.

He kissed me on my cheek. I felt it burning there and I gazed at him and he gazed at me and this was a absolutely perfect moment. I rubbed my cheek.

"Oooh!" Remus said laughing.

"We're late for history of Magic," I said suddenly.

Alice, Mary, Remus, Peter, Sirius and me ran all the way to History of Magic.

"Oi, where's the stinking teacher?!" asked Alice.

A ghost glided into the classroom. "Today we're learning about medieval witchcraft," he droned on. "When people suspected people of witchcraft, they tied rocks to their feet and sunk them in water, but if they managed to come back up to the surface of the water they were hanged…"

It was not long until we had all fallen asleep.

**Lily's POV**

I ran upstairs sobbing, wondering if Sev really had said that I was a Mudblood. He couldn't have… but what if he had?

I opened the door and slammed it and flung myself onto my bed and thought and thought about it so much, I did not notice the huge round tears running down my cheeks. It must have been minutes or hours before the door opened and I saw Potter come in.

"Get out, or I'll punch you," I growled.

"No!" he said. "I'm just saying – if we're allowed to, can I go to the Christmas ball with you?"

"I wouldn't go with you if it was a choice between a Dementor and you," she snapped. "Now get out."

"No!" he said. "Honestly, I just wanna make peace, please."

"No," I said. "Never. Now go. This isn't your dorm."

"No," he said. "You look even cuter when you're crying."

I glared at him angrily. I turned over in bed and fell asleep.

oOo

When I woke up, there seemed to be a crowd of people around me. All my friends and the Marauders. Dizzily, I sat up.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"You missed History of Magic. You fell asleep," Remus said.

"Don't worry," Sirius said cheekily. "We all fell asleep, it was so boring."

"It's almost lunch," sighed Peter.

"Yum," Marlene said.

"Come on," Alice said.

I got out of bed. We walked to lunch. I ate a surprising amount of food. Then I saw Sev and remembered that I wanted to go to talk to him, so I walked all the way to the Slytherin table.

"Sev," I said. "Did you call me a Mudblood? You didn't, did you?"

He went slightly red. "No, of course I didn't. Who told you that?"

I was relieved. "Marlene. See you later."

I went back to my own table. "Marlene, Sev said he didn't," I said.

"Oh," she said.

The rest of the day went by very quickly. But by the evening, I remembered what Potter had said; there was a Christmas ball. I wondered who I should go with. I couldn't go with Sev; he was just a friend.

Then I remembered Remus.

"Oi, Sirius!" I shouted across the common room, using his first name, cos he wasn't as bad as Potter.

He took this as a compliment and beamed. "Yeah, Lily?"

"Where's Remus?" I asked.

"Disappeared. We've looked everywhere for him. It happened at the end of last month too," he replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wanna ask if he wants to go to the ball with me," I said.

He went slightly red and his eyes were looking a bit sad, as if he was jealous.

"Oh," he said.

"You know, how he's a really nice person and all," I said cheerfully.

"Yeah," he said downheartedly.

Why was he sad? Did he have a crush on ME?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, thx for the brill reviews everyone!**

**Sirius's POV**

As soon as she went away, I felt angry and jealous. Remus was such a lucky person! He got one of the prettiest, nicest, girl I had ever met. I was always the one with the bad luck: I was born into a horrible pure-blood Slytherin family. Of course, I was going with Marlene. She was almost as pretty and really nice, but it wasn't exactly the same.

I watched Lily walk away to the other side of the common room, looking at me strangely. I wondered why. I looked in the mirror and realised that I had gone a horrible shade of red and sadness was written all over me. She sat down, still looking at me, and I was still looking at her.

"Oi, Sirius!" shouted Peter behind me. I turned around. "Where's James?"

"He's in the dorm," I replied.

"OK," he said, sitting back down.

I walked up the staircase to our dorm. James was there, sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong, old boy?" I asked.

"Lily," he said. "She still hates me. But what's wrong with you? You're all red."

I blushed even more. "Lily," I said sadly. "She's gonna ask Remus to go to the ball with her! And with our bad luck, Remus will be dancing with her at Christmas."

"Then we have to do something about it. Surround Remus at all times, so Evans can't talk to him alone," James said excitedly.

"James," I said. "What's the point?"

"Well, we can get another shot at getting her to go to the dance with us!" he said happily.

"But what about Remus?" I said nervously.

"We're doing him a favour!" he said. "If he goes to the dance with her, we'll get so jealous we won't want to be friends with him anymore! But if we stop him, then he'll still be friends with us!"

I sighed. "All right. But I'm just helping you. I'm not going to try and get her myself. I'm going with Marlene."

He looked delighted.

"But what if you don't get her to go with you?" I asked anxiously.

"Then I'll have to go with Alice or Mary," he sighed. "I won't go with someone who isn't in our year and I won't go with someone who's in a different house."

"Alice is going with Frank," I said. "She asked him yesterday."

"Oh," he said. "Well at least Mary's not a troll."

I sniggered and I went with him down to the common room. I looked at Lily, who was doing her homework by the fire. I sighed and tried to find an empty seat near Lily, but there were none. The people sitting near her were Mary, Marlene, Alice, Fabian and Gideon. I hexed the Fabian and Gideon so they turned into pair of weird flies. I sat on one of the empty chairs near Marlene, copied Marlene's almost finished homework, finished the rest of the questions with ease and moved towards Lily.

"Hi Lily," I said coolly, deciding not to use James's horrible technique of flirting, but using Remus's technique of being nice and studious. "Do you want help on the homework?"

"Er – oh yeah!" she said looking up at me. "Sorry, I was just reading this lovely chapter about vampires and werewolves – I mean, are they actually real?"

"Yeah, of course they are!" I said, enthusiastically.

"Really?" she said sounding amazed.

"Yeah," I said coolly. Fabian and Gideon flies buzzed angrily at me. "Wait a sec," I said calmly to the flies.

"Who were you talking to?" she said suspiciously.

"Nah, just some random flies," I said casually.

"Right," she said. "Anyway, I really want to meet one. I want to meet a werewolf, they're awesome."

"Oi, Sirius!" James shouted.

Lily's face hardened as she remembered who my best friend was.

"Bye," I mumbled and ran off to James.

"Where's Remus?" James asked. "Is he still gone?"

I nodded. He scowled.

"Why does he keep disappearing at the end of the month?" he snapped.

"I don't know," I said. "But honestly, I don't feel good trying to stop them."

"Hmph," he said grumpily, stomping upstairs.

I went back to Lily. The flies clung to my shoulder, still looking very cross and angry.

"Hey, Lily," I said. "Do you want to copy my homework?"

"Nah, just help me," she said. "I don't like copying."

"Shut up!" I said to the flies who were still furiously sitting on my shoulder.

"That's not very nice, Sirius," Lily said crossly.

"Not you," I said quickly to Lily. "I was talking to the flies. It's very hot today, isn't it, Lily? There are tons of flies today."

"It's OCTOBER!" giggled Lily.

"Oh well," I said laughing.

After I had helped her with her homework I went upstairs with my books and the flies, and turned Fabian and Gideon back into humans, on the staircase.

"Hey, that was really mean of you!" one of them said crossly.

"Look, he's a first year!" the other one said. "He should pick on someone his own size!"

"Yeah!" the first one said. "He shouldn't bully someone OLDER than him! That's not fair!"

"Yeah!" the second one said. "And I really needed the loo! I'm pretty sure I peed on your shoulder, but oh well."

"Eurgh!" I said, trying to wipe my shoulder. "Wait – which one of you peed on me?" I pointed at the one who had said that he peed on me.

The twins looked at each other.

"I'm Gideon," he said.

"I'm going to bed now," said Fabian.

"Ya," Gideon said.

They went away. I walked up a bit more to my dorm, and then sat on my bed. I changed into my pyjamas and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily's POV**

In the morning, it was announced that the no one in the entire school was not to have lessons this morning and the Gryffindor students were to come to the Gryffindor common room at 9:30am. I was a little sad, as Potions was one of my favourite lessons and one of the only lessons with Sev, but everyone else was really happy.

"Maybe McGonagall's going to teach us how to Apparate!" Alice said gleefully.

"No way, you dimwit!" Marlene giggled. "We won't learn that till our sixth year!"

We came back to the busy common room after we had our breakfast. McGonagall conjured up seventy or eighty chairs and made them a semicircle. We found four chairs and sat there.

"Now, boys and girls," McGonagall said gravely. "For those who are new to this school, we always have a lovely annual Christmas ball on Christmas Eve and anyone who is staying for the holidays is invited. You may come as a single if you can't find someone, but I would like you to come with a partner. And first years and second years, since you are young, you aren't expected to come, but you may if you wish. Now first I shall teach you how to dance a waltz…"

She scanned the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Prewett, come here," said McGonagall. Alice, Fabian and Gideon stood up. "No, I meant, _you _there! Sit down Prewett – I mean Miss Prewett... WHICH ONE OF YOU IS FABIAN PREWETT?!"

"Me," Fabian said. "Who will I have to dance with, Professor?"

"Me," Professor McGonagall said glaring at him.

Fabian looked panicked. "Oh gosh, of course I'm not Fabian!" he said hastily. "He's Fabian, of course he's Fabian! I'm Gideon!"

"No, I'm not!" snapped Gideon. "I'm definitely Gideon!"

"Fine then, I'll dance with Gideon!" McGonagall said crossly.

"No," Gideon said very quickly. "I'm Fabian. I'm definitely Fabian."

"No I'm Fabian!" Fabian yelled. "I'm not dancing with that ugly old woman!"

"I'm thirty-six years old, thank you very much," she said glaring at Fabian. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Honestly, you must be at least fifty!" Gideon said amazed.

"I am thirty six," snapped McGonagall. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and if you comment about my age again it'll be fifty. Now shut up."

The twins stared at McGonagall.

She held her hand out. "Gideon – that's you, right?" she said pointing at Gideon. "Dance now…"

With a grimace, Gideon took her hand and danced with her clumsily.

"No, we're doing a waltz, not a tango!" snapped McGonagall, red in the face.

Gideon stepped on her toe accidentally. "Sorry, Professor."

"That's it!" McGonagall cried. "You just back sit down! I can't bear dancing with you anymore!"

Everyone sat down.

"Now, children," she said glaring at everyone. "You must come wearing dress robes." She held up a special black robe and a purple one. "However, if you're a girl you may wear any dress you like." She held up a Muggle dress.

"Now go away to your next lessons," she said.

We all stood up. Marlene, Alice, Mary and me decided that we might as well not go to Potions as there was only a few minutes left of Potions.

"I'm so wearing a Muggle dress," said Marlene as soon as we got into our dorm.

"Same," I said. "Well, if I get to go with Remus – I mean – oh gosh, I need to ask Remus!"

Just then, Remus came downstairs yawning. He was carrying about ten books. He went to the Marauders.

"Oh Remus!" asked Potter. "Where've you been?"

"I-I had to visit my sick mum," he mumbled. "Can you help me take these library books back to the library?

"I wouldn't go to the library if you paid me to!" laughed Potter.

"Oh," Remus said. He was going to go to the library without the gang! I realised that this was my big chance.

As soon as we got out of the portrait, I shouted, "Oi Remus!"

He turned around, surprised. "Hi Lily," he said.

"Where've you been? I've looked all over for you…" I said.

"Oh… I went to visit my – er – ill mum," he mumbled.

"Oh… OK," I said. "I was just wondering if you'd want to go to the ball with me."

He dropped all his books on the floor quite suddenly, as if he was really, really shocked. "Are you joking? Are you playing a prank on me?" he croaked.

"No, Remus," I said. "Honestly, I really want to go to the ball with you."

"You really mean it?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean – we have the same reading habits, we like studying… we have so much in common!"

"No," he said mournfully. "We'll never be the same."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I – I can't tell you," he said. "You'll hate me if I do."

"I'll never hate you," I said softly.

"I just have a problem," he said quietly. "My body makes me do… bad things. Really awful things."

"You don't do bad things," I said.

"The person you know doesn't do bad things," he said sadly. "But the person in here… does." He pointed at his heart miserably.

"I'm sure you don't do bad things," I said.

He smiled. "You're the nicest person I know in this entire place, Lily…"

"Then will you go to the ball with me?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes…of course!" he said happily. "I was planning on going alone, but honestly I can't believe it, I've got a dance partner!"

He picked up his books and skipped off to the library. I stood there grinning and I went back to the common room. I sat next to Marlene and said happily, "I'm going to the dance with Remus!"

"Lils, that's great!" she exclaimed.

"It's Transfiguration now," I said grinning.

"Oh yeah," she said and Alice, Marlene, Mary and me went off to Transfiguration.

**Remus's POV **

I could not believe my luck as I skipped off to the library. At Christmas, I would be dancing with the beautiful, funny, kind, awesome Lily Evans!

I raced to the library, plonked the books on a table and ran back to the common room, wondering what I should tell James. I felt tears running down my face.

I sat down beside Sirius.

"Oi, little bro, why are you crying?" Sirius asked me.

"I'll tell you later," I said sobbing with happiness.

"Hey, Remus," James said. "Is it Transfiguration? Me and Sirius have lost our timetables."

"Yeah…" I said wiping my tears away.

"Alright, are you gonna miss the lesson?" James asked.

"No, why would I do that?" I asked, confused.

"We're staying behind to practise our hexing," Sirius said cheekily. "Transfiguration is a dumb subject anyway."

"Oh," I said, picking up my bag and running to the Transfiguration classroom. I ran inside.

"Mr Lupin," McGonagall barked. "Why are you late?"

"I had to return some books to the library," I said.

"Oh," she said and told me to sit down.

I looked around the classroom. Marlene was sitting next to Mary, Alice next to Frank and Lily sat alone. The rest of the class were Ravenclaws. I sat quickly next to Lily.

"Mr Lupin," snapped McGonagall. "Have you any idea where Potter, Black and Pettigrew are?"

"No, Professor," I said meekly.

"Hmph," she said crossly. "They've already missed half an hour." She then turned around and sat on her chair while the rest of the class carried on turning pieces of paper into metal.

"Hey Lily," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"Er – Lily – can you not tell James that we're going together," I whispered. "He'll get jealous. He only needs to know when we're at the ball when he can't do anything about it."

"OK," she said.

"And can you ask your friends not to tell him?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

I smiled. She grinned back. Then I thought, "_This is a perfect world. Well, almost perfect. If only I didn't have my furry little problem."_

_**Thank you for reading my story! Please please please review! So far I've just got seven reviews!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lily's POV**

_**December, First Year**_**Two days to Christmas**

"Honestly, James," Marlene's voice giggled. "GET OUT OF THE ROOM!"

"Yeah," Mary said. "Get out! Lily's still asleep!"

"No," Potter snapped. "I just want to say something to her…"

I got out of bed quickly.

"Potter, say what you want to say and get out of our dorm," I snapped.

"OK," he said cheerfully. "Right, Lily, will you go to the ball with me?"

I felt angry suddenly. "No," I growled. "I would rather go with the Giant Squid, thank you very much."

"Why not?" he whined.

"I'm going with someone else," I snapped.

Potter went very red.

"Since – since when?" he snapped .

"Since two months ago, you dimwit, I just didn't tell you," I snapped.

"Who?" he asked meekly.

"I can't say," I said very carefully, not saying Remus's name.

"It's Snape isn't it?" he said quietly.

"No it isn't," I snapped. "He's only a friend."

"He is going to the dance with you, right?" he said.

"No he's not!" I yelled. "NOW GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

He ran out of the room.

"Bit harsh, aren't you?" laughed Alice.

I glared at her. We went to breakfast.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, munching at some really nice sausages when Sev came up to me, grinning nervously.

"Can I – er – have a word with you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said, getting up. We walked together to the Entrance Hall, and then he looked at me really seriously.

"OK, right," he said happily. "Wanna go to the ball with me, like, as friends?"

I went red. "Sorry I can't," I said. "I'm going with someone else."

"Oh," he said disappointedly. "Who are you going with?"

"I can't tell you," I said.

"Are you going with Potter?" he asked miserably. "I know he likes you. He was flirting with you in Potions."

"No of course I'm not going with him," I snapped. "I hate him. Er… do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he said, "of course. It's Potter, isn't it?"

"No," I said firmly. "I'm going with Remus Lupin. He's really nice, honestly."

"Oh," he said, blushing. His eyes went all sad and droopy like all the other boys I had rejected.

There was an awkward silence.

"Honestly, I thought you would be happy for me, that I had found someone to go to the dance with!" I said huffily. "A good friend would be!"

He looked very offended. "Well, I just don't like the way you betrayed me!"

"Betray you?" I hissed. "How did I betray you? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're going with somebody else!" he said furiously.

"I didn't know you wanted to go with me!" I screamed. "You should have asked me earlier!"

"I'm your best friend!" he shouted back. "It's dumb of you, not to think of me!"

"It's dumb of you, to think that you're automatically going with me?" I shrieked.

"Well, we're best friends!" he yelled. "Loopy Lupin isn't your best friend!"

"He's a better friend than you!" I screamed. "Anyway, I wouldn't want to go dance with a slimy git like you. You're a SLYTHERIN; I should have known YOU were the bad sort. And you should wash your hair, if you try and get a date! No one with a sane mind would agree to dance with hair like yours! Actually, you should go alone! No one, however how bad they are, deserves to go with you!"

He opened and closed his mouth. "Sorry, Flower Petal," he said solemnly.

I grinned. We spat on our hands. "Friends forever," we both vowed, and we shook hands.

oOo

**James's POV**

I saw Lily and Snape go out of the hall. They were probably talking about what they were going to wear to the ball, I thought bitterly. I suddenly had a bright idea! I could spy on them, to check out if they really were going together.

I stood up. I was making my way to the door when I tripped over something very lumpy.

"Oooh!" squealed a voice as I fell onto the lump.

"Shit!" I said. "Who's that?"

The lump sat up. I pulled off what looked like a cloak. It was Marlene.

"Merlin's beard!" I exclaimed. "What were you doing under there?"

"Well, basically, Alice tripped me over and threw my cloak over me, did some weird spell so that I had to stay under there till someone pulled me out-"

"It was a rhetorical question!" I snapped. "Get out of the way or I'll hex you!"

"…and then I was stuck under there and it was ever so cold lying on the floor…" she carried on.

"Eat slugs!" I yelled. That spell was really a craze now.

But McGonagall was there in a flash. She could recognise a fight in a millisecond. "What's going on?" she asked sternly as she watched Marlene vomit huge slugs.

"James… hexed… me…" Marlene said, vomiting three more slugs.

"Mr Potter!" she exclaimed. "I am very disappointed in you! One point from Gryffindor!" She stormed away.

I ran out of the hall. I saw Snape and Lily shaking hands. I watched them hug. I was so angry that I whispered, "Eat slugs!" and Snape was vomiting slugs, just like Marlene had been.

Lily saw the yellow light whiz from my direction to Snape and saw me.

"Potter!" Evans screamed. "How could you? You know it's against the rules to hurt people!"

"And that's why I did it," I said smirking.

Snape rushed to the Hospital Wing while Lily and I went back to breakfast.

"So… I guess you'll want to go with me once you see what I'M wearing…" I smirked.

"What're you wearing, then," she sneered.

"Come here, I can see Ducky coming," I called.

"_Ducky?_"

"That's my owl," I said proudly.

"And why is he called _Ducky_?" Lily said incredulously.

"I named him after my first pet," I said grinning. "It was a duck called Ducky and I swapped him with my cousin Sammy for a Muggle gun… it's like a metal wand used to kill people… but it doesn't work, I tried it on our butler and he said it didn't hurt much, there was a bloody hole in his arm, but he healed it off in twenty seconds…"

"I know what a gun is, thank you very much," Lily snapped.

The owl, which was a beautiful snowy one, landed on the table, carrying two rather large packages. I tore the wrapping paper off one of them and it turned out to be an enormous box of Muggle Mars Bars, sent from my mum. I smirked at Sirius, who was tearing open a huge bag of Chocolate Frogs, while stroking his owl, a handsome tawny one.

Then I reached for my other package, which was slightly bigger. I slowly ripped the wrapping paper off. I glanced at Lily, who was still staring intently at the package.

"Ta-da!" I said, ripping off the last bit. It was a lovely silk dress robe that was very dark purple with a few stripes of sparkly gold. There were matching shoes and socks too.

Lily laughed harshly, as if she was forced to laugh. "You'll look like a girl, wearing that! I won't dance with you, Potter."

I glared at her. I had bought this, from somewhere in Asia, with one thousand Galleons, with the hope that Lily might want to dance with me. Now all that money was wasted, I thought bitterly.

"Please," I begged. "I bought this dress robe with one thousand Galleons, just for you! Please, I'm begging, I really want to go to the ball with you! It's not a joke."

She looked at me, a slight look of pity on her face. "That's sweet of you," she sighed.

I couldn't breathe with my excitement. "OK, Evans," I said very quickly. "Meet me at the Entrance Hall, Christmas Eve, which is tomorrow, 7:00pm. Don't be late. We can't be late to go waltzing." I grinned at her excitedly.

She glared at me and said very sarcastically, "Yeah, right. I'll go to the ball with you."

"Wahoo!" I whooped and I ran out of the hall before she could correct me, and say that she was being sarcastic. Legally, because she said that she would go with me, I was going to be dancing, tomorrow with the beautiful, clever Lily Evans.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The evening of Christmas Eve, First Year**_

**Lily's POV**

"Where's my dress!" I yelled.

Marlene grinned. "Honestly, Lily, it's not that big a deal!"

"I can't go in my school robes!" I wailed.

I glanced at her dress. She looked BEAUTIFUL. She was wearing a lovely lilac silk dress, and a diamond necklace that sparkled and shimmered in the light.

Alice giggled.

"Hey, Alice, do you know where my dress is?" I shrieked.

She giggled again and pointed at the bed. I looked under the bed. My blue dress was there with my box of jewellery. I reached and grabbed them and glared at Alice.

"Did you hide them?" I demanded.

She giggled again. "Sorry, Lily," she sniggered. "I thought it would be funny. Marlene here told me to do it because Sirius told her to, since Remus told him to…"

"Sirius told me to delay you, so when James comes out of his dorm into the common room to go to the Entrance Hall he won't see you and Remus together," Marlene said.

"Oh," I said. I pulled on my light blue dress and my cheap fake pearls and put on my black shoes.

Then I ran down the stairs to the common room.

Potter wasn't there luckily, but Sirius, looking smart and even more handsome in his blue robes and combed hair, was waiting for Marlene. Peter stood in the corner, in some plain boring black robes. He was going with Mary, who was also wearing a very plain dress, and I supposed that two plain people would look good dancing together.

Then I saw Remus, anxiously waiting in another the corner. He looked so smart and neat in his red dress robes, and shiny, combed hair.

Before I knew it, I had run up to him and flung my arms around his neck. His cheeks went scarlet with happiness.

**James's POV**

I ran out of the common room, waving bye to Sirius, and ran all the way to the Entrance Hall.

Lily was not there.

_Maybe I was early_, I thought, looking at my watch. But it was already 7:00, when I told her to come. Why wasn't she here? I did look marvellous in my new robes; it wasn't like I was wearing something like Peter.

I walked around for a bit but she still didn't come! I looked at my watch. It was 7:30 already! I could not wait any longer. I ran to the common room and up the girls' stairs and flung open the first year girls' door. There was only Mary, looking at the mirror, sighing heavily as she brushed her cute blonde curls.

"Where's Lily?" I demanded.

"Oh, James!" Mary said, jumping and going red and flustered. "Oh, Lily's going with someone else. She got a date two months ago."

I was furious. "But she said she would go with ME!" I said angrily.

Mary looked sympathetic. "She was being sarcastic, you know."

"Well, then, she should have said so!" I yelled.

"She thought you would have noticed!" Mary said softly.

"Well – well – I mean… IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed, stomping to the door and slamming it.

I ran to the Great Hall where they were having the ball. I ran down the grand steps and I blinked twice.

I could barely recognise anything. The only thing I could see that was the same was the beautiful night sky ceiling. They had added hundreds of crystal chandeliers. The tables seemed to have disappeared and the floor had been scrubbed so much it was sparkling.

There appeared to be a band too. They were playing a lovely waltz now. I stared at the crowd of dancing students, so I could find Lily and see if she really was going with somebody else. I could see Sirius dancing with Marlene, who was flushed with pride. I pushed through the crowd and I saw a flash of dark red hair.

I shoved through the crowd. I could see Lily waltzing with someone who looked very familiar. I turned my head away, not wanting to see anymore. As I walked away through the crowd to sit down, I bashed into Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin.

She glared at me, before turning to another girl, who had a cascade of curly light brown hair.

"First years," she said disapprovingly.

"Cissy, it's my love life, not yours," the girl with the brown hair said.

"Dromeda!" Narcissa Black snarled. "Anyway, Dromeda, you can't go on a date with Mudblood… think about how Mummy will feel…"

"I know she'll be ashamed," Dromeda said. "But Ted's a really nice person…"

"He's a Gryffindor!" Narcissa yelled. "He's a bloody Mudblood!"

I was feeling very uncomfortable. I ran to Sirius who was sitting on a stone bench, while Marlene went to get drinks.

"Hey, bro," I said.

"Hey," Sirius said.

"Who's Dromeda?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Andromeda, one of my other cousins," Sirius said cheerfully. "Narcissa's sister, but she's really nice. My favourite cousin."

"They're fighting," I said.

"I know that," Sirius said. "Everyone in this hall knows that! It's because Dromeda's dating Ted Tonks, this Muggle-born kid."

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. "Hey, Sirius, do you know that kid who is dancing with Lily?"

He roared with laughter and would not stop laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I snapped.

He laughed more.

"Who?!" I yelled.

"You go and see," he sniggered. "You know him, alright."

I ran over to Lily and her partner. They were walking to the door, to the gardens. I noticed, to my relief, that the partner had not got any long hair, so it could not be Snape unless he snipped it all off.

I followed them outside, all the way into the hedges. I saw them walking together, gazing at each other, while talking and laughing.

"We should go back inside," I heard the boy say loudly. He turned around and as the crescent moon shone in his face – it was Remus.

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "It's getting colder."

I saw them sort of kiss. It was more like a really bad kiss, and it was really quick. They stared at each other in a surprised sort of way, and then they both blushed. I remember they had never kissed anyone in their entire life, as the jealousy swept through me.

They looked at each other again and really, properly kissed for a few seconds. I glared at the happy couple. Then they went inside.

I was left outside. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and I squatted behind the bushes and cried out all my tears.

For once, in my entire life, I didn't feel like the pampered son of two rich Aurors. I was a lovesick guy, who never got what he wanted.

**Lily's POV**

As we went through the door back into the hall, I could still feel the kiss on my lips. I saw Sirius and Marlene running hand in hand. They were both red from dancing.

"Having a good time, huh?" said Remus.

"Oh yeah, fabulous!" Marlene giggled.

"Totally brill," said Sirius grinning.

"I've just had the first kiss, EVER!" I laughed.

"Really?" Marlene said jealously, glancing at Sirius hopefully.

"Oh – what – yeah sure!" Sirius said cheerfully, and kissed Marlene on the lips. Marlene was red with pleasure.

"You know, guys," Remus said joyfully. "James hasn't turned up for the ball yet."

"Oh – yeah he has," Sirius said laughing. "He came up to us and says, 'Hey, Sirius, do you know that kid who is dancing with Lily?'"

We all laughed.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, 'You go and see, you know him, alright,'" Sirius said sniggering.

"And what did he do?" Remus asked promptly.

"Oh," Sirius said darkly. "I don't know, he saw you and followed you outside."

I looked at Remus worriedly.

Potter had seen our kiss.

**Hello, everyone! Hope ure enjoying my story so far!**

**From BellatrixRules (Candice) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Remus's POV**

James knew about our kiss. I hoped he wouldn't be too cross. It would totally ruin this perfect evening.

I watched James stomp back inside and wipe his muddy shoes. He looked marvellous in dark purple robes but I could see many grass stains and bits of mud on it. When he looked up, I could see his eyes were watery with tears, as if he was trying to hold back his tears. He searched for us.

He saw us. I could see that his eyes turned from sad to furious. He trudged towards us heavily and glared at me.

"So, Lupin," he growled to me. "Can I have a word?"

But Lily pushed herself in front of me.

"If you're gonna yell at him, you'll have to yell at me too," Lily said fiercely.

He looked troubled. "Well, that's not what I meant, go away Evans…"

"NO!" Lily snapped. "Spit it out, Potter."

"Well, I was just thinking about how you, Lupin, betrayed me…" James said icily.

"How did I betray YOU?" I snapped. "And stop calling me Lupin."

"I won't stop it," James snapped. "Till YOU get off my girl!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" I yelled. "Stop talking about her as if she's a prize to be won!"

"If she doesn't belong to anyone…" James said coldly. "Then why did you kiss her?"

"Hey!" Lily snapped. "I kissed him and he kissed me at the same time, so technically, we belong to each other."

"Yeah," I agreed.

James glared at Lily.

"James," I said tiredly. "You always get what you want. You get everything – nice clothes, good food, you're pampered by your parents! Please, just this once."

"But Lily… she's the one nice thing I don't have! I have to have her as a girlfriend!" James yelled. "Remus, YOU are the one who gets everything!"

I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, as I thought of my only really strong wish – to not be a werewolf. "No…" I croaked. "No – I never get what I want…"

James glared at me. "Course you do!" he sneered. "You've got the best friends in the world, and a kiss from the prettiest girl ever! What more could you want?"

"Well, you're human, aren't you?" I said slyly.

James snorted. "Of course I'm human! Well, that was a dumb question. Evans, would you rather date with the awesome human or the weird alien?"

"The weird alien OF COURSE," she snapped.

"But you still betrayed me, Lupin," James said quietly to me.

"I still don't get how I betrayed you," I snapped.

"You knew I liked her!" James shrieked. "So why didn't you help me get a date with her?"

"Well, Lily asked me out on the morning in October after McGonagall told us about the ball! And I couldn't have helped you after that, because there'd be no point in helping you, since she'd already be going with me!" I snapped.

"Well, you could've said no, yeah, that would help A LOT!" James yelled.

Lily had gone rigid with anger. "Well, Potter, you are the most selfish creature in the entire planet! So you think it's alright to tell someone who likes me not to go with me so you can go with me? I shall never talk to you again. Come on Remus."

I followed her to the other side of the hall and sat down with him. She ranted on about how stupidly selfish he was, while I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, that told me that I shouldn't have gone with Lily.

"Lily, he was just feeling jealous," I said softly.

"Well he shouldn't have!" she shrieked. "If he wanted to go with me it doesn't mean that you have to give up going with me!"

"Honestly, Lily," I said sadly. "I feel guilty going with you. I don't deserve it…"

"Remus!" shouted Lily as I stood up and started to walk away.

"What?" I asked miserably.

"Don't go!" she said.

"Dance with someone who deserves to," I said. "I'm really sorry Lily. I have to go. I don't deserve to go to the dance with you."

I turned away and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lily ran up to me and kissed me.

"I thought we were breaking up…" I said in amazement.

"Oh… well then, you forgot the main break up line, Remus," she said giggling.

"We can still be friends," I laughed.

"Phew," she said. "I thought you meant, by not saying it, that you didn't want to be friends anymore."

I laughed and turned away.

**Lily's POV**

After he went, I saw Sev coming up to me, in his scrappy old green dress robes. His hair was as greasy as ever.

"Hey, Flower," Sev said casually. "So you did go with Lupin, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "Till we broke up. Were you watching?"

He smiled slyly. "Yeah, since the bit where you started kissing."

I went bright pink. Being embarrassed by your best buddy about your love life was worse than anything.

"Hey, Flower," he said. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," I replied.

We began to waltz. Sev was an exceptionally bad dancer, but I kept on dancing. I offered to get drinks, so I didn't need to dance anymore. But at the drinks table, Potter was there, looking very cross.

"So, you're cheating on Remus, are you?" he said. "I never knew you were into bad dancers…"

"I wasn't cheating on Remus," I snapped. "We broke up. And Sev might be a bad dancer, but I promise you, Remus was a remarkably good dancer."

He made a face. "Hey Lily," he said suddenly. "Since you're not officially with Snivellus, would you like to dance with me?"

"No, thank you," I said, picking up the goblets of butterbeer.

"Hey Evans," he said. "Which one are you giving to Sev?"

"That one," I said nodding my head towards the bigger goblet. "The one with more butterbeer inside."

"OK," he said cheerfully.

Then without warning, he spat into Sev's goblet.

"That's what I think of Snape," he said and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him.

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I've got 27 reviews now! Thank you so much!**

_**January, First year**_

**Lily's POV**

I had had a peculiar dream. On New Year's Eve, I fell asleep and dreamt about this weirdo guy, with a really pale face, red eyes and nostril slits instead of a nose. He was killing someone who looked a lot like Potter, except with bright green eyes, like mine. They were standing in this dark forest place and the nostril guy was like, "Harry Potter, come to die…" And then the Potter guy stood still (I mean, like didn't he understand that he was gonna be killed?) and then the nostril guy was like, "Avada Kedavra!" Then there was a huge flash of green light and this Harry Potter guy fell down dead.

I woke up very suddenly at 4:00am on New Year's Day. I sat up and realised I was sweating and my face was all red. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I went to the window. Huge snowflakes, the size of a hand, fell to the floor. The ground outside was covered in piles of snow ten feet high. Before I knew it I was screaming at the top of my voice.

"It's snowing! Get up, you blooming idiots!" I yelled.

Marlene opened her eyes. "About time!" she grumbled. "It usually snows at Christmas up in Scotland. I thought it would never come."

Everyone got out of bed, while I stood there nagging them to hurry up. A whole day in the snow! It was Saturday. It wasn't like there were lessons.

We raced downstairs, only to find that the Great Hall wasn't open yet and the breakfast was still being cooked, so we had to wait outside. It must have been an half an hour before I gave up.

"I'm going to ask Dumbledore if breakfast can be earlier," I said huffily.

"You don't know where he lives!" Marlene laughed.

"Oh yeah I do!" I snapped. "I followed McGonagall there once after Transfiguration when I wanted to ask her about the homework. She didn't hear me walking after her and was awfully cross when she found me asking whether we had to hand the homework in on Tuesday or Wednesday, standing in front of this gargoyle thing. Then she said, "Pepper Imps!" and disappeared!"

"Oh," Alice yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"So am I," Mary agreed and Marlene went away too.

I went up to the third floor and found the very ugly gargoyle. I knocked on the stone, tapped it with my wand and kicked it.

"Pepper Imps!" I said fiercely. Nothing happened.

"Fizzing Whizzbees! Sherbet balls! Every flavour beans! Toothflossing Stringmints!" I hissed. The gargoyle opened to reveal a staircase. I went in. It began to move upwards until I saw a door.

I knocked on it three times. Nothing happened. I pushed open the door very slowly. It was a marvellous room! It was round and had very strange objects inside. There was a beautiful bird sitting there; it was gold and red and it seemed to be glowing. I had read about these birds. They were phoenixes and were reborn in the ashes.

I stoked the phoenix until Dumbledore came. He was rather surprised to see me.

"Hello, Lily," he said calmly. "Did a teacher bring you here?"

I was extremely scared. "No, Professor. I guessed the password and got in…"

He smiled. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Yes…" I mumbled. "I wanted to ask if breakfast could be at five thirty instead of seven, sir."

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore said kindly. "Come on."

We went back to the gargoyle thing and we went down the stairs back to the Great Hall. We went to this weird corridor which had loads of paintings of fruit. We stopped at a painting of a pear and Dumbledore tickled it. It laughed and the door swung open.

"Where are we going, sir?" I asked nervously.

"To the kitchens," he replied.

We walked in. There were ugly elf things darting around everywhere.

"Professor Dumbledore! What would you like?" they chanted.

"This young lady would like breakfast to be at five-thirty instead of seven."

"Yes, sir!" they cried and began working extra fast. One of the elves dumped a tray of biscuits and sweets in my hands as we left.

"What were they? Who were they?" I asked in amazement.

"They are house elves, Lily," Dumbledore said.

I went to breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**James's POV**

I threw a huge snowball at Sirius. Laughing, he threw one back. Remus hurled loads of smaller snowballs at me and Sirius and everyone around us and we all laughed. Peter hid anxiously behind his very untidy snow fort.

"Oi, Peter!" I yelled at him. I threw a massive snowball at him. Sirius made his fort fall down and all three of us, Sirius, Remus and me, charged at Peter and jumped on top of him, sniggering.

"Aaaah!" screamed Peter.

"Now, that's enough!" McGonagall's voice cried.

We all got up anxiously.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" she said very sternly. "You threw a very large snowball at Professor Slughorn. He has an awful cold now."

"But Professor," I protested. "How were we to know that we were throwing snowballs at him? He blended in with the rest of the people so well."

"Well then," she said. "There's the reason you shouldn't throw snowballs at anyone other than yourselves."

She walked away. I glared at her. We all stuck our tongues out at her. Then I bumped into Lily.

"Hey, Evans!" I said. "Shame I didn't get you under the mistletoe at Christmas, huh?"

She glared at me. "I wouldn't kiss you if it was the last thing I did!"

She ran away hastily.

"Where's she going?" I asked Sirius.

"I dunno," he mumbled. "But, you know what? I'm giving up on Lily. Marlene's just as pretty and nice and she hasn't got as much of a temper."

I was delighted. "That's great! So I'll have her all by myself!"

Sirius looked at Remus, who was busily talking to Peter, and Snape, who was running back to the castle with Lily.

"Right, so if I get Remus to stop loving her and Snape to stop hanging out with her, I get her all to myself?" I said hopefully.

"No," he sighed. "Love never dies. I can never stop having my little crush on her. And besides, I know some other kids who like her. There were a couple of Ravenclaw boys who asked her to go to the ball, and there were even a few second years and thirds, I think."

"God, she must be popular," I smirked.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I know I'll never get her, so I'm not going to try."

"Well I'm not giving up on her," I said.

"But in a way, I think Marlene's a lot nicer than Lily."

**Lily's POV**

I ran back to the castle with Severus. I knew we were too late. There was a small boom from inside the hall. I almost hit my head.

Severus was laughing. "That was a bit idiotic of Mary!"

I yelled at him in frustration. "I told her not to try and summon up her TV! In _Hogwarts: A History_, it clearly states that Muggle objects explode when you bring them into Hogwarts!"

We ran back to the castle. We could see Mary being carried to the Hospital wing. The hall was covered in dust.

"Now, why would she want to bomb up the hall?" Flitwick asked McGonagall.

"Sir!" I cried. "She wanted to watch the New Years' fireworks on her TV! She summoned it but it exploded!"

"Ah," McGonagall said. "That has happened before."

"Please don't give her detention!" I begged.

"I won't, Miss Evans," McGonagall said.

They walked away. Filch glared at McGonagall.

"No!" Filch screamed. "I'm not letting her go away without punishment! I have to clean this up ALL BY MYSELF!"

"Then, Mr Filch," McGonagall said. "Then we will help you. You only had to ask."

With a few flicks of their wands, the dust was all gone and the hall was exactly the same as it had been. Filch burst into tears.

"He's a Squib," Severus grinned. "Avery told me."

"What's a Squib?" I asked.

"It's the opposite of a Muggle-born," he said. "They're born from a pure-blood family but they can't do magic."

"Oh," I said. "So that's why Filch hates the students?"

"Jealous, I suspect," Severus said.

"So that's why he just burst into tears?"

"Yeah."

We went out the hall.

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Happy New Year," I said.

"Happy New Year, to you too," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**June, First year.**

**Lily's POV**

"I hate exams," whispered Mary who was sitting next to me.

"Shut up," I hissed. "Five minutes to go."

I glanced at the tabby cat which was watching us talk.

"…Honestly, there's no point trying to get a date with Evans," Sirius was saying to Potter.

"Hey Evans!" Potter whispered loudly from the row behind me. "If I pass this idiotic Transfiguration exam, where you don't actually do Transfiguration, can I go out with you?"

"I would rather date a Dementor than date you," I growled back.

"What if the Dementor says no?" sniggered Sirius.

"Then I'll eat my head," I giggled.

Mary burst out laughing. Potter, Sirius, Remus, Marlene and me all giggled.

"Five points from Gryffindor EACH, McDonald, Potter, Black, Lupin, McKinnon and Evans," McGonagall said coldly. We all stopped laughing. That was thirty points. "That is for talking and laughing during an exam.

"The exam is over," she said to the rest of the class a few minutes later. "You may put your exam papers on my desk and leave the classroom while Potter, Lupin, Black, McKinnon, McDonald and Evans can come over so I can sort out your detentions.

"Detentions?" Remus said in a frightened voice.

"Yes, Mr Lupin, detention," she said.

Remus gulped. He had never got a detention before. Neither had me or Marlene.

"W-what do we have to do, Professor McGonagall?" Remus said shakily.

"Well, Mr Lupin, I understand that you did not join in the conversation – yes, Mr Potter, I did hear your conversation – and you only joined in the laughter," she said sternly. "But, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Miss Evans, and Miss McDonald, you were talking."

"But Professor, I didn't talk!" Mary protested.

"Yes you did!" McGonagall said. "As a tabby cat I have very good hearing. I heard you say to Miss Evans, 'I hate exams!' and Miss Evans replied, 'Shut up. Five minutes to go.' If you stopped there, only McDonald would have detention as Miss Evans had tried to quiet McDonald. But in less than one minute, Potter says, 'Hey Evans! If I pass this idiotic Transfiguration exam, where you don't actually do Transfiguration, can I go out with you?' Then you know what happened next. Miss McKinnon and Mr Lupin may do lines with me. Two of you will help Mr Filch clean the trophies with no magic and two of you will help Mr Hagrid clean his dog."

"Lily and me can wash the dog!" Mary squealed. "And the boys can help Filch."

"Actually," McGonagall said. "Let's split up the dream teams. McDonald and Potter can help Hagrid. Evans and Black will help Filch, I think."

Potter moaned. He hated Mary, since she was the most boring, plain girl in the entire year.

"Now you can go," McGonagall said. "Put your exam papers on my desk please. Mr Lupin and Miss McKinnon, I expect to see you both in my office after dinner. After dinner, Potter and McDonald, go to Hagrid and you two go to Filch."

She walked away. We went to dinner.

"Cheer up, Lily!" Sirius said, munching on some chicken. "Honestly, maybe we can try and hex Filch! I've just invented this awesome hex…"

"No," I said. "If we hex him, we'll get into even more trouble. I just want it over and done with."

"Alright," Sirius snapped.

oOo

"You two clean that side of the room," barked Filch.

We walked round the corner, so he couldn't see us. Sirius hissed a spell, tapping a trophy with his wand, and the trophy was sparkling clean.

"Good one," I whispered. I did the same spell on a different trophy.

"Do you like James?" Sirius asked.

"I hate him," I said.

"He's not that bad, Lily," he replied.

"He is too," I protested. "He never stops flirting with me!"

"Do you really hate him that much?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, to cheer you up, I did tell Potter to stop dating you," Sirius said.

"I know," I said. "Turn around, Sirius."

Sirius turned around. We stared at each other for a second. Then I leaned forward and kissed him…

**Sirius's POV**

She was kissing me. She actually was kissing me! It was a miracle. We were kissing but then there were footsteps coming. But it was too late.

Filch marched over. He shrieked and we broke apart quickly.

"You're ELEVEN!" he shrieked.

"Actually we're both twelve," Lily pointed out.

"You're supposed to be polishing the trophies!" he spluttered.

"Sorry, Mr Filch," Lily mumbled.

"Are you going to apologize or are you not?" Filch said glaring at me.

"Sorry," I said. I was so stunned by the kiss I didn't know what to do.

"That's better," Filch growled. "Now if I see anymore… yucky stuff, you get a second detention!"

He marched away.

"We can't go dating," lily said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're dating Marlene."

"That's true."

"And you can't dump her."

"That's true. She's too nice to dump," I replied.

"And you can't tell anyone that we were just kissing, OK?" she asked.

"You embarrassed?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I just don't want anyone to know I've got a crush on you… or that sometimes, I actually love you."

She walked away to the other side of the hall. I felt that I must be the luckiest guy ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I've got 30 now!**

"Peeves!" I shouted as I saw him spitting on one of the trophies, after Lily walked away.

"Evans and Sirie sitting in a tree,  
K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Shut up Peeves!" I yelled. He glided away, cackling and singing as he flew down the corridor.

I carried on cleaning the trophies. My eyes began to droop with tiredness. I finished cleaning a trophy which was to 'T.M Riddle', whoever that was and I heard Lily shouting my name.

"Sirius!" she shouted. "We're allowed to go!" I opened my eyes and went with her back to the common room.

James was looking at me grinning. "Hey, bro."

"Hey," I said nervously.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked anxiously.

"Kiss her, what else?" James said laughing.

I dropped my bag in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Wasn't too hard to guess, what Peeves was singing about," James laughed. "Evans and Sirie, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Shut up," I said. I couldn't tell him that the only reason she kissed me was because I told her that I told him to stop flirting with her.

"How'd you get her to kiss you?" he asked.

"My brilliantly good looks," I mumbled.

"Really?" he said disappointedly. "So I just have to look better? But Snape isn't good-looking but she hangs out with him…"

"OK, OK," I said crossly. "She kissed me because I told her that I told you to stop flirting with her."

"Oh," James said miserably. "She really hates me that much?"

I nodded sadly.

"Well, so I just have to say that I hate myself and she'll kiss me?" James said.

I shrugged.

**Sorry for the really short chapter. **


	14. End of First Year

_**Third week of June**_

**James's POV**

"Y'know, Evans," I said casually, as all the first year Gryffindors squished into one train compartment. "I really really really hate myself. Do I get a kiss, now?"

She slapped me, really hard, on my face. Alice giggled.

"Sorry – sorry – what was that for?" I howled.

"That was for saying that you hate yourself when you don't!" she said to me angrily.

"How do you know that I don't hate myself?" I said crossly.

"If you did, why would you walk down the corridors like you own the place? Why would you hex people just coz you can?" she demanded.

"I hate myself because I've fallen in love with YOU!" I said laughing.

She didn't look very happy.

"Alright, alright!" I said angrily. "I give up! I'm not going to kill myself trying to impress a bad tempered girl like her! You can have her Remus! You two think she's so nice!"

Remus went red. Lily looked happy.

"Honestly," Remus said anxiously. "She IS nice, it's not like she's mental. If we'd stop being such trouble-makers, maybe-"

"OK, my temper tantrum is over!" I said cheerfully. "Hey, Evans, wanna go out with me?"

Everyone except Lily laughed.

"Oh, Sirius, wanna come over to my house?" I said suddenly. "And you, Remus and Peter. And Evans. In fact, why don't you all come over for a week-long sleepover? All nine of us Gryffindors? We can have a party. I've got a stash of fireworks and sweets and Butterbeer at home."

"I'm only coming if lots of other people come, I'm not spending a week alone with Potter," Lily said very firmly.

"I'm coming, if my parents let me," Sirius said.

"I'm sooo coming if Frank comes," giggled Alice.

"I'll come if Alice comes," said Frank.

"If Sirius is coming, I'll come," Marlene said.

"I'm going skiing with Mum and Dad for the whole holiday, I can't come," Mary said.

"Isn't skiing that thing where you slide down a snowy mountain on blocks of wood?" laughed Marlene.

"Well, actually they aren't blocks of wood…" Mary protested.

"I don't like sleepovers, it's scary…" Peter whimpered.

"Oh, Peter, don't be a doofus!" I snapped. "It's not like we're gonna go around hexing each other!" I winked at Sirius."

"I'm always a doofus!" wailed Peter. "I didn't even pass most of my exams!"

"It doesn't matter," I said. "What about you, Remus?"

He looked at me in a frightened sort of way.

"I can't come," he said shakily.

"Why not?" I sneered. "Do you want Mummy? Or are you scared of the full moon, or something? The full moon is pretty scary; we own a forest behind the house, there's supposed to be werewolves in there."

Remus looked terrified.

"Ooooh!" Lily squealed. "I wanna see a werewolf!"

Remus widened his eyes in fear.

"Remus, are you really that scared of werewolves?" Sirius asked.

"OK, OK, I'll come," Remus said anxiously.

"Great! That's all of us – well, except for Mary, of course," Lily said.

"OK, I live at Potter Manor, London…" I muttered, as I wrote my address on a scrap bit of parchment and duplicated it eight times with my wand.

I handed one to each of my friends.

"Oh, look, the train's slowing," Marlene said.

"OK," Mary said.

We all got off the train together and we all hugged each other on the platform. I saw Mum and Dad and I ran over to them. They smiled and waved at me and I hugged them.

"Come on, then, young James," Dad said.

"Hi, Mum, Dad!" I said. "I've had a great year, made tons of friends, really sorry I didn't come home for Christmas, I was having so much fun, I almost got a girlfriend at Christmas – well, not almost… I thought I got a girlfriend, when I didn't – and do you mind if my friends come over for a week-"

"That's lovely, dear," Mum said. "But we have to go home now. We've got a Welcome Home present for you…"

"What is it, Mum?" I said.

"Well, we got a Nimbus 1001 for you, the newest model," Dad said proudly. "Fastest broom ever, and by the way, it cost two hundred galleons, so don't break it like you broke your Nimbus 1000."

"OK, thanks Mum and Dad. I just need to say bye to my best friend," I said. I ran back to where Sirius was standing with his mean looking parents and haughty-looking brother. I waved at him and ran towards him and hugged him.

"Who is he?" Sirius's mum said. "He's one of your disgusting Gryffindor friends, is he? Is he a Mudblood? I was very disappointed in you for being a Gryffindor. When Cissy wrote, I was really upset. I made a Howler that unfortunately you did not receive."

"Good thing too," grinned Sirius.

"Well, Regulus, you'll be a Slytherin, won't you?" Sirius mum said.

"Of course, Mother," Sirius's brother said smugly. "I was equally appalled when I heard you had become a Gryffindor-"

"Shut your big mouth right now, Reg," Sirius said to his brother. "I don't care how disappointed you were."

"Apologise, Sirius Black," screeched his mum.

"Sorry, Peggy Reggy," Sirius said lazily. "And by the way, this is James Potter."

"And have you got any Mudblood friends?"

Sirius winked at me. "Yes Mum. In fact I've got two. Lily Evans and Mary McDonald. Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin are half-blood. James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon are all pureblood."

I laughed at his mum's outraged face. "Bye, big bro," I said and ran back to Mum and Dad.

"Who was that?" Mum said. "I'm quite sure they're Orion and Walburga Black and their two sons!"

"They are!" I said. "Sirius Black is my best friend!"

"But – but aren't they the Muggle-born hating people?" Dad said frowning."

"Oh no, his family are all Slytherin, but he's brilliant, totally different to the rest of his family!" I said cheerfully.

"Are you quite sure?" Mum said.

"Yes!" I said. "Now, can we go, I really want to go and see my Nimbus."

As we walked away from the platform, I could not wait till our second year.

_**End of First Year  
xxx**_

**YAY, finally finished first year! I really really really hoped that you've enjoyed this bit, I'm going to start the second year!**


End file.
